Talk:Soaplessly Devoted to You/@comment-30564209-20171020192350
L. M. F. A. O. So, in this episode, the action du jour was... barking. Apparently, the entire cast has gone canine, because a simple F3 search denotes that there were SEVENTEEN times in which the characters BARKED. What the actual fuck?! xD Anyway, this was obviously a great, climactic episode, for several ongoing stories. Sorry it took me so long to finish reading, I fell asleep last night and was out all day today. I enjoyed it a lot though, obviously. Ali's story made for a fun mini-mystery and I'm glad you defied our expectations by not making Marvin be a rapist. It surprises me a little that a big villain like Fiona has legit been in a mere two episodes - she could return, sure, but for now it feels a bit weird, but I'm not actually complaining. You also surprised by not making Cassie be either a total psycho nor a total waste like Katy was. As for the mystery reveal, obviously I was able to figure it all out before it was actually unravelled before our eyes, but by far the best revelation about it was the fact that Fiona had pretty much sold Ali out to Jorgio. I actually kinda wish you hadn't hinted at that at the end of act 2 with Marvin, you should have let Fiona be the one to throw that curveball in act 3. Sometimes, in mystery reveals, it's the smallest things that shock us the most, especially in regards to longer, over-arching stories, like the thing with Veronica's rape circling back to the season 2 finale. I won't spoil it much jic anyone wants to watch Veronica Mars (I recommend it), but in that note, I'm disappointed you spoiled 13 Reasons Why. I haven't watched the show yet because I wanted to read the book first, aaaaand I bought the book and left it at my friends' house in Coimbra cos I do stuff like that a lot, it's one of my trademarked characteristics. Ali was far more interesting as a character in this episode than she probably ever was, so, good for her. I'm glad Cassie won't be sticking around tbh, makes sense to me how everything wrapped up. I kinda sympathize with Fiona in her obsession with Marvin. Makes me sad tbh. Getting over someone is, like, hard and stuff. Like, for real. Josh's craziness has - hopefully - come to an end, and in the very best way possible. I almost thought there was gonne be a tie-in with Nadia's story, but that probably wouldn't have made much sense. Lol, Nadia. Where you been at, ho? She is sooooo gonna be in all of the last 8 episodes. Joanna being the one to save Josh was great, and all of the stuff with Brad's apartment and the key playing such a relevant part was a nice touch as well. Wonder if you had it planned all along (like, since before 2.01), or if you decided on that later cos it made perfect sense (which it did). Rena's story was, for once, the weakest of the episode, to the point where I kinda wanted to slap and shake him. He gets the worst butler trophy in this episode. Lol there is no way in hell that security system in the movie set isn't gonna be the death of someone. It is shady af that Mary has fashioned weapons from old objects (that is what happened, right? I was pretty confused), and the story just felt pretty filler in an ep otherwise filled with very important stuff, even though it continued Rena's story. Just felt like nothing much happened for him. There's two killers hi. And they cavort with one another wearing ski masks all the time. Lol if even they don't know who the other killer is. It was really nice that we finally got to have a scene with Joe's entire family. Like I said, I like his family. Silvia just straight-up revealing that she killed James' mother was a bit unexpected. Lol I love how nonchalant she usually is about how crazy she's been, just like how Rena is with how bad he is at his job. Rena and Silvia make for a great pair. I am honestly shocked that James was killed, especially when I figured he might be the killer. That leaves me with a couple other suspects. And since it's two killers, hey, maybe they both fit the bill. I actually hate that I'm thinking about it already, cos you know I hate thinking about it. Actually I have even more suspects now. Damn it. I hope they all start getting killed off to qualm my suspicions. Anyway, yeah, great episode overall. Lol at the death moon. Rena is bi. And other stuff I've since forgotten. You took out the part about Fiona calling Ali a dumb slut and the fifteen years ago thingy. Wot was that about. Episode was huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge. Lol 306 feels so extra. Even the premise itself is random af. Never did I ever care to think what would have happened if Joe hadn't moved in. Hey, what would have happened if Renaboss never came to Wiksteria Lane? It'd be a utopia, that's what.